1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a needle electrode including a base element, a needle element mounted on the base element and connection means for connecting the needle element to external electronic equipment. Such needle electrodes are used in many different forms of therapy and/or diagnosis. The current invention also relates to a method of using a needle electrode.
2. The Prior Art
One example of where such a needle electrode is used is for Electromyography (EMG). In this case, the needle electrode is often referred to as an EMG needle electrode. Two examples of currently available EMG needle electrodes are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,664 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,788.
At the start of an EMG procedure, the person performing the procedure, typically a doctor, will unpack a sterilized needle electrode from sterile plastic packaging and connect the needle electrode to external electronic equipment via a wire and a connector. Usually, the external electronic equipment will be used for recording the signals measured by the needle electrode. The external electronic equipment should be known to the person skilled in the art and won't be further discussed here. The doctor will then insert the needle element of the needle electrode into the person's body. After the reading is performed, the doctor removes the needle electrode from the person's body. Typically the doctor performs a number of recordings for each patient. After the doctor is finished with the recordings, the doctor disconnects the needle from the external electronic means and discards the needle electrode.
However, current needle electrodes suffer from a serious shortcoming in that at the end of the procedure, the needle electrode is discarded with no form of safety cover. This means that there is a risk that the person performing the procedure and/or the assisting staff could be pierced by the needle, thereby risking infection.
In addition, during the course of the procedure, the needle part of the needle electrode is often removed from the patient and then re-inserted at a later point in time. During the time that the needle electrode is removed from the patient, the needle part of the needle electrode is fully exposed. There is therefore a risk that the person performing the procedure and/or the assisting staff risk will be pierced by the needle and thereby risk infection.